Joliment Trompeur
by Love Is a Myth
Summary: What if the emperor decided that it's not enough to only alter lelouch's memories? what if he thought of an even 'worse' punishment for him? what would be suzaku's reaction?how would lelouch react when he regains his memories, or should i say luluko?
1. Fausse Paix

_**I do not own Code Geass. This disclaimer applies to all the following chapters of this story.**_

_**Joliment Trompeur**_

_By Love is a Myth_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Fausse Paix**_

…_._

_A gun shot was heard._

…

_The sound of a body falling resounded._

…_._

_Then darkness was all she could see._

…_.._

_A dark room, she found herself in, a tug at her hair, she couldn't make out anything. Everything was blurry._

…_._

…_._

_Two eyes, a glowing red, peered at her. Seemingly pulling her in, hypnotizing her… slowly….._

_Then in an incoherent train of thoughts, she thinks;_

_This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't part of the plan, this wasn't fulfilling the goal I set out….I ….I…I wish….—the eyes slowly taking over her being—I wish to….start over….I wish to live out my life differently…..I wish everything was gone and different…..I wish—NO! These aren't my wishes! My wish is-!_

_The eyes have completely taken over…..she fell unto the never ending darkness….._

~*+Present+*~

Abruptly eyes the color of royalty opened wide, beautiful irises dilated, pale fragile hands clutching tightly onto soft silk sheets, a few minutes of silence passed, then a sigh escaped her lips, nimble finger reaching up to rub her eyes, but was then stopped by a hand holding her wrist. Violet eyes blinked a couple more times before recognizing what—_who_ was stopping her from doing the aforementioned action; it was Rolo, who was already dressed and ready for school, her eyes immediately softened, letting her arm go limp.

"Good morning Luluko nee-san." He greeted smiling In his typical 'Rolo' way, which Luluko adored to _death_, she could never figure out why she so doted on her younger sibling but then remembered that there was no needed reason, for she was Rolo's big sister and she loves him very much, so it doesn't _really _matter _why_, right?

"Nee-san….did you have….. _those _nightmares, again?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching up, worried, a moment later.

"I'm fine Rolo." She replied smiling warmly up at him, his expression faltered for a bit, a light blush peppering across his face, but remained unconvinced.

_Nee-san has been having these nightmares since…..since she got…..caught. _he thought struggling with his thoughts, remembering what happened at that fateful day….the first time he set his eyes on his 'sister'.

_**Flash Back**_

_A shrill scream came out of soft pink lips, deep lavender eyes opened tears about to fall from them, frantically looking at everywhere and nowhere in particular, short pants coming out of her mouth, her ample chest repeatedly heaving up and down, her long raven hair in a complete disarray. In her panicked awakening she failed to notice a honey brown haired boy with lilac eyes standing right beside her bed, asking; "Are you alright big sister?" in a weird out of place kind of way…especially since I do NOT remember having a __**brother…..**_

"_Dare…..ka?" __(Who…..are you?)__ She said scrutinizing him with her tear streaked lavender gaze._

"_I-it's me Rolo…..you're brother….."Rolo said taking a step back in incredulity, preparing to freeze time with his geass to attack her, clearly not prepared for the turn of events._

_In turn eyebrows knitted together in confusion, thinking; _**'Brother? But I don't have a brother….I have…Nuna—'**

"_R-rolo? Is that y-you?" was what next came out of pink petal lips, looking up at said boy with tears on her eyes—her eyes noticeably having a slight red ring around them; __**no doubt because of geass**__, rolo thought—suddenly having memories of a brother she treasures so _so**very**_ much._

_Seeing the geass taking effect Rolo let out a sigh of relief…. Then it occurred to him…he had never done that before…..feel relief._

'_Now is not the time to be contemplating on that' was what went through his head before remembering to retell the falsified story of her getting hurt during the black rebellion; but was then promptly cut off in his train of thought when the female occupying the bed was suddenly gone from it and had tackled him!_

_She wrapped her arms around his torso as they fell on the soft carpeted ground, a bewildered Rolo on his back reluctantly wrapping his arms around her as she lay on top of him clutching at his uniform soaking the abused cloth with her tears as she tried to make coherent sentences._

"_R-rolo…rolo…rolo…I-I was so scared…Rolo….!" She continued to sob over him, while the boy she clutched onto did not know what to do and just tried to do what he normally sees people do to others while trying to comfort them like running his hands through her hair, petting her head—her hair was smooth and soft to the touch, he couldn't retract his hands anymore even if he had wanted to—and whispered that it will be alright repeatedly to her ears, a phrase he hears used most of the time to comfort someone._

"_Th-the nightmare was so...so …..real….it scared me….." she stuttered her sobs turning into hiccups—Rolo's comfort seemingly doing the trick—as she latched onto him even tighter.(which oddly enough he did not mind; though for a second he thought she was talking about Knight Mare Frames, but then remembered that __nightmares__ were quite common when one is sleeping and feeling unwell.)_

_He then tried to comfort her again to the best of his knowledge, the best comfort he could give being this sentence; "It was just a nightmare, it's not real, and everything's going to be fine now….Luluko."_

_In which she succumbed to by mumbling a small agreement while snuggling closer to Rolo's warmth._

_They stayed in that position for quite some time; long enough for Rolo to lose track of time and be taken away by his efforts of comforting the girl he had thought to kill just minutes before. _

_**=Entry # 001=**_

_**The first word spoken to me is, "Dare…ka?" by my 'sister'. She seems to retain her knowledge of the Japanese language. Will continue to observe.**_

_**End Flash Back**_

He was suddenly pulled out of his musings when he felt arms wrapping around him, pulling him in, he felt soft lips upon his. His eyes widening an angry red blushing spreading on his face, as he was met with the sight of his 'sister's' long black lashes hiding vivid purple eyes behind them. Just as sudden did the kiss start it also ended just as fast, though their faces remained close to each other, foreheads touching, then he was blessed the sight of her adoring violet gaze upon him. She leaned in after a few minutes, he closed his eyes thinking that she was going to peck at his lips again, but to his slight disappointment she was heading towards the shell of his ear rather than his lips.

"I really am alright….especially now that you're here…..Rolo." she whispered and suddenly his disappointment disappeared and another red tinge graced his cheeks. She hugged him even tighter as if she was afraid that he would vanish without a trace if she let him go but alas all good things must come to an end and for them it was the ringing of the school bell that ended their peace.

_**B**__ritannia_

Suzaku Kururgi, Knight of Seven, was always early and present in important meetings, especially those that regard areas, which in this case is one of those kinds of meetings. So why is it that he is still not in said meeting room? Simple, it's because he was still performing the task of changing his clothes to his rounds uniform, then walking towards the meeting room but when he passed by a certain picture in the hallways, he stopped. He looked at it closer scrutinizing it, the portrait was relatively simple (less lavish than those others before it) with light colors and soft strokes but what caught his eyes were not how beautiful the painting was, it was _who_ it was that was painted. Coincidentally enough the painting featured the face of his very first friend, his _best_ friend, _the same one he betrayed._

He shook his head willing those thoughts to go away. It wasn't as if his actions weren't justified, right? _He _was Zero! _He _was the one who killed his own sister! It was only natural that he turned him in! It was for his and for Japan's good too….right?

Yet why did he sound as if he was trying to convince _himself?_ He then turned to the other figure in the painting, shoving those unanswerable questions in the back of his mind. The person was female, she had long silken raven hair, shining azure eyes, complete with a pale and fragile skin, in other words….she was beautiful. It was Lelouch's mother. He idly wondered if Lelouch would've looked like his mother if he were born a girl, it was a laughable thought and he would've chuckled out loud had he not remembered that Lelouch's mother was _**dead.**_ Soon Lelouch himself will also be dead, if he regained his memories, that is. Suzaku hoped that he wouldn't so that he won't have to die and can still live a happy life in bliss but another part of him the part that seeked blood wanted revenge for his love's death, wanted him to remember, remember his sins, remember what he had done and live with it, this part of him resented the fact that lelouch could just simply forget and live life as if the blood of many lives hadn't stained his hands while Suzaku remained, remembered and suffered through the painful memories.

He was snapped out of his musings when a pair of hands wrapped tightly around his neck, nearly choking him had he not been used to such an action that was uniquely Gino's way of greeting his friends, if his screaming "Good morning!" on his ear was any indication. This action was then followed by the sound of a 'click'. No doubt Anya was also with Gino. He then found himself being dragged by Gino to the meeting room with Anya following behind. For the rest of the day he didn't have any time to himself, good thing too; it kept away unpleasant thoughts.

_**End**_

_**Guys this is my first CG fanfic so I would appreciate a little bit of feedback! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Ps: Props to anyone who knows what the title means! XD**_

_**Pps: guys sorry that it wasn't a new chapter but I had to add on some stuff here and there, hope you don't mind!**_

_**Edit: guys, you all from the CG Fandom…are AWESOME!**_

_**Snakeboy33: I hope you liked my addition! Thank you for your advice, I'll try to flesh it out more next time! =)**_

_**Mystic Maiden 18: thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked what I added, sorry that it wasn't necessarily chapter two though… XD**_

_**Teno-hikari: hope the pm cleared that out for you! …..or possibly mad you more confused than ever but I still wish you'd still keep on being patient with me! =)**_

_**CuteanimeXD14387: here's the update! Sorry it's not the second chapter though… and I'm also wondering how this will end….meh, only god knows…and since I know…..therefore I am god! Joke….XDDDD**_

_**Yamiro: thank you for loving my crack! Here's an update and again I'm sorry that it's not chapter two yet. ;)**_

_**CopyZero: you're right I would also like to see where I take it…weird…..thank you for reviewing! XD**_


	2. Circonstances des deux côtés

_**Joliment Trompeur**_

_By Love is a Myth_

_**Chapter two:**_

_**Circonstances des deux côtés de la médaille**_

Life is good. Life is amazing, living inside somewhere that's practically a cave, not having any form of entertainment at all (not even a god**** radio!) and as if to put a cherry on top, I can only eat f****** _frozen _g******* pizza!

(To morons who can't recognize a sarcastic remark even when they're biting you in the ass, yes, THAT was a sarcastic thought about how life's been going for me. –C.C.)

A sigh escaped from C.C.'s lips and for good reasons too, the Black Rebellion has failed, many lives were lost but what was really important was the fact that Lelouch—Zero was reported dead, not as if she believed that seeing as she can still sense him being alive just…different, in what way, she didn't know.

Without him though it was meaningless to still be with the remaining Black Knights (If she isn't even near him, how the hell was he supposed push through with his part of the contract?) but then again they had the same goal in mind, take back Zero or Lelouch Lamperouge as the one's remaining found out, so why try going through a lot of hard work when there were others already doing it for you? If only there were more of the Black Knights left, sadly only some lucky few were not captured unlike Ohgi and most of the original members of the rebel group, others were still in hiding (like us) but we can't be bothered to search for them (more likely that we _**can't**_), who was left were some new recruits who were undercover at the time, Kōsetsu Urabe, and—the loud noise of the door being opened harshly interrupted her in her thought.

_Speak of the Devil_

"Kallen, I don't see the use of living in a cramped place to stay 'inconspicuous' if you bang the door open every chance you get." C.C. stated flatly, what else is new?

._.

**Camelot**

**._.**

"The Maser Vibration Sword is a type of weapon that uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon**(1)**, but on the other hand for it to bring out its full potential it eats up a big chunk of the energy filler's reserves, so it can't be used for long lest we risk the Knightmare itself shutting down in the middle of a battle, not to mention that it is also wasteful of Sakuradite that can be utilized more effectively on other areas of the machine."

"Wow, you really delved into the weakness of the Maser Vibration Sword haven't you, Luluko? Ahh, it's refreshing to have someone else be more active in their work, unlike some people I know….." Cecile said looking sideways to give one Lloyd Asplund a pointed look, whilst walking in the dimly lit hallways. To her other side was a teenager with long black hair held up in a pony tail, still wearing her school uniform if one might observe, she was carrying a clip board and her school bag, blushing a bit at the compliment thrown at her.

"Yes, yes, you did your research but knowing the weakness' isn't really all that big of a deal if you don't have a solution, right Luluko?" he said in his lazy manner of speaking while smiling his usual deranged looking smile causing Cecile to quickly come to said girl's rescue by scolding her socially retarded superior of how it is insensitive to say such things to a subordinate, but before she could flesh out her long speech she was stopped by Luluko.

"It's alright Cecile-san, Lord Asplund is right, it _is_ pointless to know the weakness' of a machine when you have yet to have a solution, which is why I suggest that instead of using the predominant Sakuradite for the MVS we could use Copperdite instead, not only will it save Sakuradite that can be used in more efficient ways for the machine but it will also prevent the Knightmare's energy fillers from being drained faster because handling Copperdite is much easier than handling Sakuradite thus it'll only consume a small amount of energy.**(2)**" She said not even missing a beat as they continued to walk through the hallways, smirking proudly while looking through the list of needed materials to be asked to be shipped to area 11 by the Camelot project, to check through the numbers, you never know when the other staff members decide to slack off on work again.

"Hmm, interesting, through testing it _might_ work but we are going to mass-produce MVS for Knightmares, you don't see an abundance of Copperdite here in area 11 now do you?" he said a leer or a smile if not a mixture of both on his face, it is certainly understandable to be intimidated by the crazed genius, but that Luluko was not because she was confident in her abilities and intellect, not to mention that you have to have been immune to the scientist's crazy antics if you were to be his _apprentice._**(3)**

"Lloyd!" shouted Cecile looking angry and horrified at the same time, while trying to tell the young girl to not mind Lloyd and to keep up the good work.

In return said girl just smiled while replying: "It's not a problem at all Cecile-san, besides I'm sure you know of Area 16 previously known as Africa has copious amounts of Copperdite that will be invaluable to our research and seeing as how Camelot has been so successful through Lancelot's performance as the very first 7th generation Knightmare frame, of course The Second Imperial Prince Schneizel el Brittania was more than happy to increase the funds for the project when I asked for advice regarding my suggestion. They are already shipping Copperdite here as we speak." She said cheerfully not hiding at all her devious 'innocent' smile. Cecile felt a shiver through her spine whilst remembering how smart and cunning the young lady could be at times. While Lloyd was beaming with pride at his manipulative apprentice….oh how they grow up so fast! (The fact that she's been his apprentice for a total of three weeks notwithstanding.)

"I knew I kept you here for a reason!" he then said with mirth evident in his eyes.

._.

**Heavily Guarded Underground Prison Cell**

._.

A sound of a scuffle was what woke one Kaname Ohgi from his very own 'cozy' cell. Where he will live for the rest of his life they said, he didn't want to believe that but…..Zero is **dead.**

Right now they should even be thankful that they were alive but for what? To rot in prison? They had no hope left.

_(because Zero is __**dead.**__ Push that into your mind and accept it Ohgi.)_

And now that he paid attention, Tamaki was being pushed towards his prison cell; they were already done 'interrogating' him. He was pretty sure that there was nothing to interrogate _about_, they just wanted to beat them up and the bruises and cuts on Tamaki showed that, the poor kid he was still hoping that even now Zero was alive and I'm just like him.

._.

**Somewhere in Britannia**

._.

Loud footfalls were echoing throughout the dark alley, the moon slightly illuminating the old dark cobblestone walls, whisps and flashes of black figures running after a white cloaked person, interrupting the night's peace with curses frantically spilling out as pants. It seems like a scene right out of the pages of a crime/mystery novel but it is anything but. The pursuers carried with them rifles, not ordinary one's mind you, that shoots out a net that lets out electrical impulses add to that some heavy assault standard Britannia issued hand guns, then you have yourself a potential blood bath…..or at least a successful mission for those carrying them.

For a while that was all they did; pursue but when they were already reaching the end of the alley (with the white cloaked person leading) one of the men lost patience and let a bullet loose. Then the barrages of gun shots followed, it was clear that both sides had an objective but the question is; who accomplished their objective(s)?

Here's a hint: The next morning it was reported that the Royal Guards had an internal conflict and thus explained the **dead **bodies found in an alleyway in Pendragon just miles away from the palace gates, people passing by the scene of the crime shivered as they saw the bodies of the black cloaked guards, none of the bodies found was wearing a white cloak.

.

**What happens next?**

**.**

**1.) This was actually written in Code Geass wiki about MVS'.**

**2.) Not really sure of this, I was just winging it through concepts and theories and such.**

**3.) Yes you read right Luluko became Lloyd's apprentice, Le Gasp~. TWO evil geniuses working together? NO! the world is DOOMED! XD**

**Also the time frame for this chapter is roughly 5 months and a week after Suzaku turned Lelouch in to the Emperor.**

**By the way the meaning of the title of last chapter was "False Peace" or "Forced Peace" something like that! Hope someone guesses the title this time! XD**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope it didn't take me too long to update! =)**


	3. L'exception de Deux

**I do not own Code Geass.**

_**Joliment Trompeur**_

_By Love is a Myth_

_**Chapter three:**_

_**L'exception de Deux**_

"I trust that you will accomplish your objectives. Accomplish them in the name of your Emperor." Said the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles Zi Britannia, with his usual monotonous tone, imposing in its volume.

"Yes, you're Majesty." Was the chorused response from three figures in foreboding cloaks, Knights of the rounds to be specific.

._.

**Later on; in the Hallways of the Palace of Pendragon**

**._.**

"Man, I can't believe it! We're going to Area 11! Where you came from, Suzaku!" A certain blonde Knight shouted enthusiastically while wrapping his arms around Suzaku in a choke hold, while the said brunette also 'enthusiastically' tried to pry his hands away.

"Suzaku doesn't seem to be as eager as you, Gino." Anya said in her usual monotone after snapping a picture of them for her log.

"We're going to Area Eleven under orders of the Emperor **not** for a vacation, Gino." Suzaku said rather stoically as if he wasn't really there in the conversation while clutching tightly to the folder containing confidential information while they we're walking down the corridor heading towards the quarters especially for Rounds members whenever they are to grace the Pendragon Palace with their presence.

"Well yeah that too, but it's just a couple of terrorists we're going to handle right? Besides _you_ get to go to school! It's unfair I tell you, Anya and I should be able to go to school as well if you're going!" he stated just as enthusiastically as before, as if Suzaku and Anya's words we're never uttered and in turn did not deter him, but with more indigence as he stated his wish to go to school.

While Suzaku feeling as if he couldn't take another minute of conversing with Gino, sighed wearily before replying _("If you really wanted to go to school too why don't you just go back to the throne room and throw a temper tantrum demanding that you get to go to school too, to his Majesty?')_ dryly back meaning to be sarcastic rather than expecting Gino to actually think it as a good idea and doing just that by marching back to the throne room dragging Anya behind with him.

_It might not have been smart to tell him that…..I can be such an idiot at times….._

And that's when his thoughts took a turn for the worse as he was entering his quarters, he remembered another person who always told him that he was an idiot too, maybe he was right all this time, he was an idiot.

_("But maybe being the 'idiotic' one isn't so bad because I'm not the one who had everything taken away from him…but I did too…..Euphe—")_

Before he knew it his hands were curled into fists oozing blood, he had punched the wall. He'd need to apologize to the employee's fixing that later on.

._._._.

"Class today we'll be having a new student, I expect you all to accommodate to them accordingly." Ms. Nu stated looking sternly at her class.

**Luluko was sitting at the back half asleep and definitely not paying attention.**

Everyone in the class was suddenly upbeat, chattering about how it's strange to have a transferee in the middle of the semester or how excited they were to meet someone new.

**Either way everyone in class became very rowdy until the teacher up front coughed out loud to get their attention back to the front of the room, while Luluko had her head already lulling down to her desk which seemed to be terribly appealing to her sleep deprived self.**

The front entrance slid open and in stepped one black clothed leg, meaning the new student was definitely a guy, this only added to the tension in the room.

**Luluko, oblivious to the tension in the room finally dozed off but it resulted in her reading glasses falling off and clattering to the floor but it went unnoticed because of the loud gasps and the noisy chattering that emerged from the students as soon as the transferee was in full frontal view.**

There in front of the class standing tall was a brown haired boy with green jade eyes, in other words, the Knight of Seven, Kururugi Suzaku.

"Good morning, My name is—

"—**Gino Weinberg, nice to meet ya!"**

"—Suzaku Kururugi, I hope we all get along."

._.

The long winding gaping and whispering of the class was suddenly cut short when they heard a loud noise at the back of the class where there was a seat pulled back and unoccupied and under the table was one Luluko Lamperouge on all fours briefly exposing her black laced panties to the whole class. (Which the boys _greatly_ appreciated, from the looks on their faces.)

"O-ouch!" was what passed on her lips as she rubbed her head to ease the pain from where it collided with the bottom of her table. She then noticed that all of her school supplies we're also knocked off of her table, so she crawled out from under her desk and immediately started to pick up her pens and notebooks. Halfway through she notices that it was silent and then looked up, only to be met by shining azure eyes and a cheeky smile. He was holding out her favorite lilac pen, she noticed, and then took it from him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Luluko!" he replied brightly at her.

Suddenly she went rigid and threw a sharp glance at him.

"How did you know my name was Luluko?" she asked him doubtfully while narrowing her violet irises at him.

"Ah! i..um..i saw it on your pen!" he said stumbling on his words a bit as he thought of an excuse.

It was true that her name was carved on her pen but she was still suspicious of him so she was about to interrogate him even more but unfortunately (or fortunately in Gino's case.) the teacher beat her to the punch.

"Perfect. Weinberg please take the vacant seat beside her, and won't you show him around the school too Lamperouge?"

_As if you're giving me a choice here! I still have to finish up some errors on my project for Lloyd! _

"Sir, you _are_ aware that I have no spare time after school aren't you?" she asked instead rather than voicing out her thoughts which would've been pretty obvious since it's written all over her face, eye twitching and all.

"Yes, I am. Which means you'd just have to tour Weinberg during break, doesn't it?" he said with a smile _clearly_ mocking her, which just made her twitching even worse before sighing dejectedly and agreeing in the end, not before sending a glare in Mr. Kanagawa's direction first of course.

**._.**

**Ms. Nu's Homeroom**

**._.**

"Kururugi, would you still like to be toured in the academy?"

Suzaku didn't answer right away, choosing to skim through the room as if trying to find something, _someone_ more specifically before answering the question thrown at him with; "No, thank you Ms. Nu."

"Okay, then please take your seat at the far right at the back next to the window."

'_Why isn't Lelou—Luluko….. In my class?'_ was his line of thought as he looked out the window with his left hand propping his head up rather lazily, but the clenching of his fists tells otherwise.

**._.**

**Mr. Kanagawa's Homeroom:**

**Lunch Break**

**._.**

The room was empty save for two; Luluko and Gino.

Luluko was putting back her school supplies orderly back into her bag while Gino watched her lazily while sitting on his chair next to her.

"Hey, Luluko, do you always take this long to fix your stuff?" Gino asked finally deciding to break the silent atmosphere much to the irritation of the raven head.

"_No_, I'm just being slower than normal because I was hoping you'd get bored and leave—or die, either way will do." she replied, finally finishing by clasping her bag close, while walking briskly away from the blonde and towards the door.

"Ouch, you wound me." He said while rubbing his chest where his heart is in mock hurt while easily catching up to the irritated girl with long strides, much to the girl's ire.

Then her vivid purple eyes widened as she was suddenly pinned to the corridor wall while the idiotic blonde's arms acted as a cage, whilst he stared at her with a serious face and asked: "What did I ever do to you that was so bad that you hate me already? Is it because I'm a knight of the rounds….or is it because…-"

Suddenly _he_ was the one with his back against the wall, the raven haired girl pinning him in place by placing her whole body on his (a blush stained his cheeks as he felt the contours of her body from the thin uniforms they have) while she glared fiercely at him in a way that no noble has ever had the guts to do and hissed at him saying: "Don't be so conceited you _blonde buffoon!_ I don't give a flying fuck even if you are a knight of the rounds, but if you _ever_ touch me again like that I _will_ castrate you, got that?" while she made him painfully aware of how close her knee was to his family jewels by pressing harder into it.

He could only gulp and nod, praying to the gods to let him have babies in the future.

The gods, apparently listened to his prayer because after a minute or so she loosened her grip on him and sighed, while moving completely away from him. He also sighed but his is one of relief, which was ignored on the raven haired girl's part as she started to walk away, whilst he still sat there (after sliding down the wall from the sheer nervousness he felt) staring after her figure.

Thinking: _Whoa, she is fiery, not to mention beautiful but overall pretty normal (not like how I thought Zero would be, but then again I didn't think Zero was a girl either) , not really sociable though, but if that's how she always acts, this investigation crap might not be as boring as I first thought…._

"Hey, how long are you going to sit there like the idiot you are? You're wasting my time, do you want me to charge you?" was her melodic voice that interrupted his line of thought, she was looking at him over her shoulders, a few feet away.

A grin found its way to Gino's face as he stood up and ran towards her, falling into step with her as they headed towards the cafeteria but of course the idiotic blonde _had_ to go and say: "I don't mind being charged, if you do me _good._"

Suffice to say that Gino Weinburg, Knight of Three, new student of the prestigious Ashford Academy woke up lying on an infirmary bed with a black eye and feeling numb towards his nether regions on his first day.

Yup, school is definitely _not_ gonna be boring.

**._._._.**

**Location Unknown**

**._._._.**

Many shocked gasps were heard as a figure shrouded in the shadows stepped out and proudly stood in front of them adorning the full Zero ensemble that has not been seen up close by them since the Black Rebellion, the helmet that is shaped in the likeness of a king chess piece gleamed, as if reflecting the confidence and cunning of its bearer.

It was Zero.

"Zero!" was the shocked exclamation of one of the uncaptured Black Knights, who was blessed to see the rise of Zero.

"It is I, Zero, for I have arisen from the ashes and resurrected to bring down, once and for all the corrupted and rotten 'Holy' Britannian Empire." He stated spreading his arms wide while his words rung through the remaining Black Knight's minds, the action almost brought tears to their eyes for they have not seen it for so long and that only fueled their spirits as they chanted their Hero's name as if it was a mantra for strength and in their case, it is.

Hope has come back for the liberation of Japan, the Black Knights will once again rise from the dead, just as their savior has done and with that in mind everyone cheered and had hope renewed.

Save for two.

Golden irises narrowed as they scrutinized the person who the others assumed as 'Zero'.

While Azure eyes glared holes at the back of 'Zero's' mask, emotions like anger, shock, confusion and hope swam around her bright blue orbs as they followed his every movement.

"_This Zero is not Lelouch."_

"_Is Lelouch really Zero?"_

**._._._.**

'_Luluko Lamperouge' is the current alias being used by the Target, for the past month and a half they have lived a 'normal' life without showing any strange behaviors or any signs of regaining their memories, further investigations are being made._

_The Following Knights of the Rounds; Knight of Three Sir Gino Weinberg, Knight of Six Madame Anya Alstreim and Knight of Seven Sir Suzaku Kururugi, are to be sent to Area 11 where the Target currently resides and is to protect and investigate the target, report any and every occurrences out of the normal in the Target's everyday life. In case the Target recovers their memory you are to capture them and those with them at the time and deliver them immediately back to the homeland._

_On another note a thief has broken into the Pendragon Palace's Underkeep and has stolen something of the Target's previous possession; The Zero Mask, if said item is spotted on the perpetrator the urgency with which you have to transport the objectives to the Home land is increased._

_All Hail Britannia._

_The 98__th__ Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire Charles Zi Britannia._

**\./**

**What will Happen Next?**

**/.\**

**The meaning of the title of the last chapter is; Circumstances of the Two Sides of the Coin.**

**Nobody ever guesses but I guess it's still fun all the same! =)**

**Feel free to pm me for any questions regarding confusion towards the story and reviews are also welcomed.**

**Once again I apologize for the Super Duper late update, you should know by know that I am an unreliable author though….but I still hope that you will continue following this Tale.**


End file.
